Remember or not remember
by densifangirl
Summary: A car hit Deeks. But Kensi was the target. When he wakes up the last thing he remembers is meeting Kensi as Tracy. Does he remember or not? And who's trying to kill Kensi?
1. April 6th 2015

**I was inspired by a Greek TV series in which a man was hit by a car and when he woke up, he didn't remember anything. A few days later, his memory came back but he didn't tell anyone besides his former boss because he wanted to stay with the woman he loved whom he knew since they were kids and they worked together. He loved her so much but he couldn't tell her that because he was supposed to marry someone else. Something like that happens in my story. I think you can understand who was hit by a car and who the woman is.**

**The only difference is that in the Greek series, it was an accident. In my story it is not an accident. I won't say anything else. Enjoy!**

**I don't own NCIS:LA.**

April 6th 2015

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Kensi's silver Cadillac was parked just a block from a park in Venice. Deeks was already waiting for Kensi with two cups of coffee. He had called her the previous afternoon and had asked her if she would like to have coffee together in the morning and she was more than happy to accept the invitation. But later that day she would regret it.

She approached him with a big smile in her face.

"Hey, good morning." she said.

"Good morning. I got you a coffee, double espresso." he said and handed her over the cup.

"Thanks." she said and took it. "So yesterday you said you wanted to talk to me…"

"Yeah, um. It took me some time to finally admit it to myself and a lot more time to finally take the courage and talk to you. So…"

BOOM!

They were interrupted by an explosion. A car, just a few meters from them was exploded. Deeks, immediately, got on top of Kensi on the ground trying to protect her. He put his hands on her head keeping her down on the ground. They waited for a few minutes to get up in case there was another bomb.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"I'm good."

They got up and they were on their way to the car that was just exploded. People were on the ground, some of them seriously injured. Kensi and Deeks were crossing the road when a car was speeding. It was about to hit Kensi. She didn't see it.

"KENSI!" Deeks yelled and ran to her. He pushed her away but the driver didn't stop. Deeks was hit. The car speeded more and fled the scene. Kensi hadn't realized what was happening until she saw Deeks on the road unconsciousness. She got up and ran to him.

"Oh my God! DEEKS!?" she yelled. She ran to him and knelt over him. "Deeks, please open your eyes. Please open your eyes." She took her phone out of her back pocket and dialed 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?" _

"This is Special Agent Kensi Blye, NCIS. There was an explosion in Venice. A car hit a LAPD officer. He's unconsciousness. I need an ambulance on my location. ASAP!" And she hung up. She turned to Deeks who was still unconsciousness. "Deeks please don't leave me. Okay? Open your eyes please."

**Sorry for the small chapter. The next one will be longer. **


	2. He tried to kill her!

Since it was Saturday, Callen had every right to stay in his bed with whoever he wanted. He had just woken up but the nice beautiful lady in his arms was still sleeping. It was Joelle. Callen had invited her the previous night for dinner. And as a result she spent the night at his house. A few minutes had passed since he woke up that she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Good morning." she said.

"Good morning beautiful." he said and kissed her hand.

It hadn't been five minutes and Callen's phone rang.

"Hello? Kensi, Kensi slow down, slow down and tell me what's going on. What? When? Okay, okay calm down. Which hospital? Alright. I'll call Sam and we are coming to you, okay? Try to be calm."

"What happened?" Joelle asked.

"A car hit Deeks. He was with Kensi. She is shocked. I have to go to the hospital, see what's going on." Callen said as he got up and got dressed as fast as he could. "Honey, I'm sorry. I know I told we were going to spend the Saturday morning together, but I have to go."

"Yeah, of course. Call me to tell how he's doing, okay?" Joelle had met both Kensi and Deeks about a month ago.

"I will." he said, gave her a kiss, took his car keys and left.

At the Hanna house, the family was taking its breakfast all together. Nothing seemed to be able to destroy that morning. They hadn't the TV on so they hadn't heard about the explosion in Venice. That's when Sam's phone rang.

"What's up G? When? Oh my god. Which hospital? Okay, I'll meet you there."

"What's going on?" Michelle asked her husband as she saw him worried.

"A car hit Deeks. He's in the hospital. I have to go. I'll call you." He kissed his daughter and wife and left.

The two agents arrived together at the hospital. They ran to the waiting room where Kensi was waiting for a doctor to tell her how her partner was doing.

"Kensi! Hey are you okay?" Callen asked her as he saw the stitches in a small wound in her head. It was caused when she fell down from the explosion.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. No one has come out to tell me something."

"What happened?" Sam asked her.

"He called me yesterday and asked me to meet him this morning at a park in Venice. We were talking and then a car was exploded. We ran to the scene and….and when we were crossing the road, a car tried to run me down. He pushed me aside but the car hit him." Kensi was still shocked.

"What about the car?" Sam asked.

"Black SUV, no plates fled the scene immediately."

"I'll call Eric to find it." Callen said and stepped away to talk on the phone.

"What about the car that was exploded?" Sam asked again.

"I don't know anything." Kensi answered.

"Okay Eric. See what you can find." Callen said on the phone and hung up. "Eric and Nell just got in Ops. They will inform us when they'll get something." Callen briefed his partner and Kensi.

That's when a doctor approached them asking "For Mr. Deeks?"

"Yes." Kensi said and approached the doctor.

"The head wound doesn't seem to be severe. The fact that he hasn't regained consciousness shouldn't concern us." the doctor informed them.

"Can I see him?" Kensi asked.

"We haven't moved him to his room yet. When we will, I'll let you know." the doctor said.

"Thank you." Kensi said sounding relieved.

No one got a chance to speak as Granger approached them and asked. "How is he?"

"Lucky. Doctor said that he is going be okay." Callen informed him.

"Good. I want the two of you in the crime scene. I need to know if the bombing is the beginning of a terrorist attack or something else. I'll stay here." Granger told the two partners and they left.

Back in Venice, there was chaos. The bomb squad was still there processing the place to see if there were other bombs planted. Fortunately, the number of the wounding people wasn't high.

"Do you believe this was an actual terrorist attack?" Callen asked his partner.

"Honestly? No. There was no event, no political speech nothing that could be the start of an attack."

"And what about the car that tried to run Kensi down? Maybe the driver is responsible for that; tried to escape, didn't care if he would kill anyone else."

"Let's hope Eric and Nell could set some light on the situation."

Back in Ops, Eric and Nell had plenty of things.

"What do you know guys?" Callen said as he entered the operation center.

"One fatality, six injuries." Nell said and she continued "The bomb squad says then bomb was not big enough to kill someone, beside the ones who were next to it, or to destroy something big. It was also activated with a remote control."

"Which means he was there." Sam said.

"Exactly." Nell said

"We ran the car that hit Deeks through kaleidoscope search and got a hit. It was abandoned in Santa Monica. We access to traffic cameras but he kept his head away from the camera." Eric said.

"What does that have to do anything with the bombing?" Callen asked.

"The car was cleaned. LAPD didn't find any fingerprints inside the car. But they did find this." Eric continued and pulled up in the screen a photo from the LAPD which showed a remote control.

"The lad is processing it to see if it's the one that detonated the bomb." Nell said.

"Where did he go after he abandoned the car?" Sam asked.

"We don't know. We lost him after that." Eric answered.

"What about the car that was exploded?" Callen asked.

"It was reported stolen yesterday afternoon." Nell said.

"This is stupid. Who steals a car to use for an attack?" Sam asked.

"Anything else?" Callen asked.

"Yes. We access to some traffic cameras in the park in Venice. Check this out." Eric said and pulled up in the screen the video. The car that hit Deeks was waiting for Kensi to show up and then he speeded.

"He tried to kill her!" Callen said.


	3. Amnesia

Callen and Sam were sitting in the bullpen thinking.

"We are missing something." Callen said.

"Yeah, but what?"

"Okay" Callen said and got up "We know for fact that whoever this guy is tried to kill Kensi."

"And we are 90% sure that the remote control that was found inside the SUV was used to detonate the bomb." Sam continued.

"Make that 100%." Nell said approaching them. "The lad sent the results from the control. They confirm that it detonated the bomb in Venice."

"Did they find any fingerprints?" Sam asked.

"Just a partial, not enough for ID." Nell answered.

"How on earth did they know they were going to be there?" Callen was wondering.

"Probably one of them was being followed." Sam said.

"No, we checked it. Neither Deeks nor Kensi was followed this morning." Nell said.

"Kensi said Deeks called her yesterday. It's possible this guy bagged their phones." Sam expressed his theory.

"This is the only way he could know they would be in Venice." Nell said.

"What's Eric working on?" Callen asked.

"He's checking both Kensi's and Deeks' background, to see if he can find this guy."

"Mr. Callen" Hetty said approaching the bullpen "LAPD is on its way to the hospital for security."

"Good. We'll pay a visit to Deeks now." Callen said and he and his partner were about to leave when Granger came.

"What's the word on Deeks?" Sam asked Granger.

"The same as you know."

"Kensi?" Callen asked him.

"She hasn't left his side since they moved him to the room."

"We'll go see him now. Nell, keep us informed." Callen said and left with Sam.

"Ms Jones, I want a deep brief on the situation." Granger ordered and Nell started the briefing.

As Callen and Sam were walking to the door, Callen was talking. "Come on, think. Who might want to kill Kensi?"

"I can't tell you who but I can think of many reasons." Sam said and opened the door. Challenger was parked outside, as usual.

"Name me one." Callen said.

"We know that Donald Blye was the leader and a member of a sniper unit back in the '90s. He couldn't be the only one who had a kid. So, probably one of the kids of the marines blamed Donald Blye for the death of his father and tries to kill Kensi for vengeance."

"It makes sense." Callen said and took his phone out of his pocket and called Eric.

"_Yoo?"_

"Eric, I need you check every marine who joined Blye's sniper unit back in the '90s. I want everything about them."

"_Anything particular." _

"I want to know who of them had kids."

"_Got it."_

Back in the hospital, Kensi hadn't left Deeks' side for a minute. She was sitting on one of these uncomfortable chairs, close to his bed, holding his hand. Doctor had told her that he was out of danger but until he opened his eyes she couldn't calm.

It had been three hours since she they moved him and hadn't showed any sign of communication.

She was crying. She kept thinking that this is her fault. He tried to save her and now he is in that condition. One LAPD officer had just arrived and stood outside Deeks' room. He informed Kensi about his presence but she didn't know the why. Nobody had told her anything. Soon, Callen and Sam would tell her everything.

Kensi, holding Deeks' hand, was looking outside the window. The weather had changed from a beautiful sunny day to a weather-ready-for-rain.

"God, my head." It was Deeks. He had just regained consciousness.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked her partner as she stood up from this uncomfortable chair.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her confused and with an aggressive tone.

"I couldn't leave you Deeks. I feel responsible for all this and…" He took his hand from hers.

"How do you know my name?" Kensi was looking him confused. "Who are you really? Because I bet Tracy is not your real name."

"Deeks, what are talking about?" Tears started coming down her cheeks.

"Who are you?"

Kensi stepped away from him without taking her eyes off him crying. He didn't know her. And that hurt her more than anything else.


	4. One week later

**Kensi's POV**

It's been five minutes since the doctor told me to step outside and wait. It feels like it's been five years. I can't believe he doesn't remember me. He called me Tracy and it's been five years since then. He has erased the last five years of his life, our last five years. Everything that we've been through together is gone. I'm sitting in this chair crying. The last time I remember myself crying like that was eighteen years ago, the day I opened the door and found my father's best friend who had just arrived and he told me that he was gone. I stayed in my bedroom all day crying. I was left all alone. And now I feel like that again.

Her mind kept running. It was like all her bad memories came back. She was so shocked that she didn't even notice Callen and Sam coming.

"Kensi, what's up?" Callen asked her as he didn't expect to see her outside but he didn't get any response. "Kens?" he asked again but still nothing. He looked at Sam for a moment who looked confused too and he knelt in front of her noticing the tears in her eyes. "Oh my God! Kensi, what happened?"

"He doesn't know me." she said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked her.

"He….he doesn't know me as Kensi. He knows me as Tracy."

"Who is Tracy?" Callen asked her.

"It was,…, um, it was my undercover name five years ago when I met him at the MMA gym. He has erased the last five years guys. He doesn't know me." and she started crying again.

"Don't worry. Try to calm down, okay? Where is he?" Callen asked her.

"A doctor is with him. He hasn't told me anything."

A few minutes later, the doctor came out of Deeks' room. Kensi got up and approached him.

"For start mam, try to calm down." the doctor said.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"The loss of memory is something to be expected for people who had hit their head. Most of them don't remember the accident…"

"But he doesn't remember what happened the last five years." Kensi said interrupting him.

"Yes. The fact that his memory has stopped to a particular time of the past is because it mattered to him or it had a great impact to his life. He remembers facts and faces till that time which is good. Others wake up and they don't even know their name."

"How long will it take till his memory comes back?" Sam asked the doctor.

"It could take days, weeks or months. What I can tell you for sure is that if he is with people he spent most of the day with or that played a big role in his life or a big shock will definitely help him remember." the doctor answered.

"Can we take him to the workspace?" Callen asked.

"Certainly."

"Can we see him?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, of course."

Kensi, Callen and Sam ran to his room. He was still awake. When they got in, he was looking outside the window. He looked lost.

"Hey Deeks. How are you feeling?" Kensi asked him. She could barely keep her tears. Her eyes were still red and wet.

"Um, I'm better. My head still hurts. And what's your real name?"

"I'm Kensi. I was undercover when we met. I work for the NCIS. We are partners. And these are Callen and Sam. We work with them."

"I'm a cop, not an agent."

"Hetty, our operation manager, assigned you as the LAPD liaison officer with the NCIS." Callen said.

"And what happened? Why am I here?"

"You called me yesterday and told me to have coffee this morning together. A car was about to hit me and you pushed me away but it hit you. You saved my life." Kensi answered her partner.

Deeks could see Kensi crying. She couldn't stay any longer inside watching him like that and got out.

"I'll try to calm her down." Callen said and got out too.

Deeks looked confused. "Did I do anything?" he asked Sam.

"It's a long story. She feels responsible for what happened."

"But she is my partner. I mean, I did what I had to, right? Wouldn't you do the same thing for your partner?"

"I've saved his life many times. But it never ended up like this."

Callen was after Kensi trying to stop her. "Kensi! Wait!" He finally made her stop.

"What?"

"Why don't you try to calm down, um? You are helping neither yourself nor Deeks like that."

"You can't understand me Callen. No one can. He doesn't remember because of me. And I'm going do everything in my power to help him remember." She wiped the tears from her eyes and changed the subject. "And now let's say something else. Why is LAPD here?"

"We believe you were targeted."

"What?!" She was surprised. She thought that the guy who hit Deeks was the bomber who tried to escape.

Callen told her everything they knew. Of course, he didn't tell her Sam's theory. I was just a theory that might be wrong.

An hour ago, Callen and Sam left the hospital and headed back in Ops. They were in the Challenger when Callen asked his partner.

"Don't you think it's weird that his memory stopped the day and moment he met Kensi?"

"We both know that they have a history G. They are more than partners."

"I told Kensi what we know about the case." Sam looked at him. "Not everything. I didn't tell her about your theory."

"Good. The last thing we want is her to get angry."

Back in Ops, the wonder twins had discovered something. The two partners entered the operation center in a rush. They had informed Hetty, Granger, Eric and Nell about Deeks condition.

"What do you have guys?" Callen asked entering the operation center.

"We checked what you asked about the marines in Blye's sniper unit." Eric said.

"And?" Sam asked.

"Three of the marines had kids, all three boys. But I don't think any of these guys is the one we are after."

"Why is that?" Callen asked.

"First one, Jason Phearson was a marine. He died in 2009 in a mission in Iran. The second one, Mark Klemp is a doctor and lives in Boston. He hasn't left the city since last summer. And the third one, Ray Duvont Jr. is a businessman. He lives in Paris. He's never been in LA." Nell answered.

"So it's a dead end." Callen said. "What about Kensi and Deeks' background?"

"I haven't found anything so far. With Kensi nine years in NCIS and Deeks with his years as a lawyer, then in LAPD and then in NCIS, it could take weeks to go through all these." Eric said explaining himself.

One week later

It's been a week since Deeks was hit. He still hadn't remembered anything. Kensi, following the doctor's advice, had taken him to her place.

Eric and Nell still hadn't found anything that could give then a clue about who this guy is. No matter how hard they've been working, they couldn't find him.

Since Deeks was released from the hospital three days ago, Kensi decided to take him to work so that he would be in a place he spent most of the time. She had informed them and they were all waiting in the bullpen.

When they walked in, Deeks looked around the building.

"Does this remind you anything?" Kensi asked him seeing him looking around.

"No, nothing."

"It's okay, it doesn't matter. The guys are waiting for us inside. Let's go."

When they approached the bullpen everyone welcomed him back.

"These are Eric and Nell, they work in Ops. And this is Hetty Lange, our operations manager." Kensi introduced them.

"Mr. Deeks, I'd like to welcome you back at work and I hope your memory will soon come back."

"Thank you Ms Lange."

Hetty looked at him for a while, she smiled and then said "Can I have a word with you in my office?" she told Deeks and he followed her to the office. Callen looked at Sam and smiled.

"Has he made any progress?" Callen asked Kensi.

"Um, yeah. He remembered my last name."

"That's it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Excuse me." She said and left.

Hetty was sitting on her chair looking at Deeks who was sitting across her. She hadn't said anything since they got there. Finally, Deeks broke.

"I knew that you were made me. I know why but I knew it."

"It was your mistake." Deeks looked at her confused. "You called me Ms. Most people call me Mrs."

"Some things are like a routine. You get used to them and you never forget them."

"You want to explain?"

"The truth is when I woke up I didn't remember her as Kensi. When I saw her crying it was like everything came back." he paused for a moment and then continued. "Hetty, I love her more than anything else in this world. And I think this is the only way and the only chance I have to stay with her and tell her what I feel. And I need your help."

"How can I help you Mr. Deeks?"

"Don't tell anyone the truth. I have a plan and I will tell them everything later. I just need some time Hetty."

"Of course Mr. Deeks. You are good at what you are doing. Don't break your cover on that mission."

"I'll try."

It was really a shock for Deeks to see Kensi crying. It was the shock that brought back his memory. He remembered everything. And Hetty was willing to help him with his plan.

**Hope you like it so far. Reviews please.**


	5. Then why does that feel familiar?

**Previously (Chapters 1-4)****: April 6****th ****2015. Kensi and Deeks were having coffee a Saturday morning in Venice and a car was exploded and another one hit Deeks. But Kensi was the target. When Deeks woke up in the hospital, the last thing he remembered was meeting Kensi five years ago but he remembered her as Tracy. His memory came back the same day when he saw Kensi crying but he didn't tell anyone. A week later he returned to work and Callen, Sam and Hetty are the only people who found out his secret. **

It's been a few days since Deeks had that conversation with Hetty at her office. He didn't like what he was doing. Lying to Kensi and seeing her suffering because of him hurt him so much. He was staying with her less than a week. Every night, he could hear her crying and he couldn't do anything to make her feel better. He was afraid that he would break his cover, as Hetty said, and she would be so mad at him and he would lose her forever.

A morning found Callen and Sam working out at the gym. They were training when they heard gun shots from the shooting range. It was Deeks practicing.

Callen turned to Sam and asked him "You think it's the time?"

"Why not?" he said and with his partner went to the shooting range.

They were watching him from the door. When he put down his gun and took the headphones off, Callen and Sam walked in.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Deeks asked them turning to them.

"What are you trying to do exactly?" Callen asked him.

"I'm practicing."

"Maybe he doesn't want to share it with us Sam."

"No he doesn't." Sam said.

"You know, Hetty is not the only one smart in here." Callen said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Deeks said and turned his back. Deeks had understood that they may know something, but he decided to not say anything.

"Oh really. This is how you are going to play?" Callen said.

Deeks looked at them for a while without saying anything. They knew it. They knew that his memory had come back. But they were curious to know why he hadn't told anyone.

"How do you know it?" Deeks asked them.

"Probably the same way Hetty made you." Sam answered.

"Guys, I love her. I think this is my only chance to be close to her and maybe finally tell her how I feel."

"Do you have any idea what will happen to you when she finds out you were lying to her?" Callen asked.

"That's why it will be really nice if you don't yell." Deeks said looking around to see if anyone was listening them whispering. "She's going to kill me, I know. That's why the less they know, the better it's for me."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us." Sam said.

"Why do I feel what you are mocking me right now?"

Callen and Sam laughed and left.

The same night, Kensi and Deeks arrived at her house exhausted. Kensi, Callen and Sam had worked on a really tough case that day and she was exhausted. Hetty didn't want Deeks to participate in any case till he is fine. When they walked in, Kensi fall in the couch.

"I'm exhausted. I can barely keep my eyes opened." Kensi said.

"Tough day?" Deeks asked her.

"Yeah. You have no idea how lucky you are to check back, sitting on your chair all day."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure.".

"Were we a couple?" Kensi looked at him confused "Because I feel there was something between us before the accident. Otherwise, why will you be crying every night?" He sat next to her in the couch.

"It's just….The fact that you don't remember some things it's my fault. You tried to save me and you were hit. Plus there is nothing going on between you and me." Tears started coming down her cheeks. Deeks placed his hands behind her neck and with his thumps he wiped the tears from her face and kissed her in the lips. She was taken aback but she didn't do anything to stop him. He looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"Then why does that feel familiar?"

She couldn't say anything. It was like when he kissed her, he took her voice. She just looked at him in the eyes and didn't say anything.


	6. The attack & the truth

One month later

It's been a month since the accident and Deeks hadn't showed any sign of progress to Kensi.

It was a quit night. It's been a nice and relaxing day at the office. They didn't have a case and Kensi couldn't be more relaxed. However, the work always follows them at home. Hetty had asked from all three to hand her over the report of the last case till the next morning. When Kensi and Deeks walked in her house, she realized she had forgotten the case file at her car.

"Damn it. I forgot the file in the car."

"Give me the keys. I'll go get it." Deeks offered.

"No, it's okay. I'll go. Why don't you make something for dinner? I'm starving."

"You want me to order or prepare something fast? Um, what about Chinese?" Deeks asked her.

"Sure, yeah. Order and I'll be back in two minutes." she said and went to her car.

It hadn't been a minute since she went outside that Deeks heard her screaming.

"Kensi? KENSI!" he yelled and got out to find her. A guy wearing ski mask had grabbed her. He had his back to Deeks. Deeks grabbed him from the neck. He had no chose but release Kensi. She fell down and Deeks punched him in the face and he fell down too. But he got up immediately and took off. Deeks helped Kensi to get up.

"Kensi, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm good." she said and fell in his arms. She was shocked.

Ten minutes later, LAPD, Callen and Sam arrived. Kensi and Deeks were inside her house sitting on the couch. She was holding a glass of water with the one hand and Deeks was holding the other hand. With his free hand, he was fondling her hair. He kissed her in the head softly and he was whispering to her telling her that everything is over and that she's safe. She was looking in front of her, at the wall.

The paramedics had checked her. Beside the shock, she was fine. Callen and Sam ran inside looking for them.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Callen asked them.

"Yeah, we are good." Deeks said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"She forgot a file in the car. She went to take it and I heard her screaming. When I got out, I saw a guy wearing a ski mask trying to take her. I punched him in the face but he took off with his car before I could do anything else." Deeks answered.

"Did you see the car?" Callen asked him.

"No, I just heard the engine."

"Did you hear him saying anything, did he have an accent, did you see a scar maybe?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing."

"Kens, what about you?" Callen asked her but he didn't get a response. "Kens?"

She raised her eyes to him and placed the glass on the table. "No. I…I didn't notice him till he grabbed me from behind and tried to take me."

"Okay. I'll call Eric ask him to find the car. We may get lucky." Callen said and left with his partner.

"You think it's the same guy who tried to kill her a month ago?" Sam asked his partner.

"If he is, why didn't he kill her here? Why tried to kidnap her? From what Deeks said that's what I think."

"I have no idea." They got in the Challenger and left.

Haft an hour later, LAPD left. They took everything they could from the scene and left. Deeks locked both the front and the back door in the kitchen.

"Hey, you locked?" Kensi asked him entering the kitchen wearing a pink silk nightgown.

"Yeah, and the front door." He saw tears in her eyes. "Hey, don't worry. I'm here. I'm not going to let anyone take you. I promise." he said and kissed her.

None of them understood how they ended up in the bed. They spent the night together. Deeks had put his arm around her and she had put her head in his chest.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"How did you know I wasn't sleeping?"

"You are breathing different when you are sleeping." She looked at him. "What? We are living together for a month now. Do you have any idea how many nights I have spent sitting down looking at you?" She couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"Because this is wrong."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because if you know remember everything, you are going to ask questions and you'll be mad at me…"

"Never. I'll never get mad at you because I love you."

She looked at him and smiled. He had never told her that before. Not even the first time.

He was holding her all night in his arms. She fell asleep quickly. It was the first night that she slept peacefully, that she wasn't afraid of anything.

The next day's sun rose. Kensi woke up early than usual. She looked at her clock on the cabinet; 07:12. She remembered exactly what happened last night. She stretched her arms noticing that Deeks wasn't next to her and she freaked out.

"Oh my God, oh my God. DEEKS!" she yelled and got up quickly. Running to the kitchen where her phone was, she saw him there. "Oh my God. Deeks, what are you doing? You freaked me out."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you breakfast."

The last time someone had made breakfast for her was eleven years ago. A cup of warm coffee was waiting for her along with a donut; her favorite breakfast.

"Come on. The coffee is still warm." he said and took her by the hand. He sat on a chair and she sat on his knees. He took the cup and gave it to her. "Thank you." She couldn't take her eyes off him. He gave her a smile and kissed her hand. She put her free hand around his neck.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her.

"Good." she said and put the cup on the table. "Promise me you are not going to do that again."

"What's that?"

"That. I woke up and you weren't there. I thought you left."

"I'm not crazy. Only a crazy will leave you."

Waking up and not seeing him next to her, reminded her that Christmas morning, when she woke up and Jack was gone. She felt exactly the same way she felt eleven years ago.

"Now go get dressed. We are going to be late for work." he told her.

"Hey, what happened last night, um, it's better to stay between us, okay?"

"Okay."

When they arrived, Kensi ran to Ops. Eric wasn't there but Nell was looking for the car that the guy who attacked her last night used.

"Hey Nell. Good morning. Any luck with the car?"

"Hey, good morning. No, nothing. I access to traffic cameras and I got it. But no plates. I'm running it through kaleidoscope search but nothing has come up so far." Nell could see the disappointment and the fear in Kensi's eyes. "He has probably hid it in a garage. It can't hide from kaleidoscope."

"Yeah. If it wasn't Deeks last night, God knows where I will be now." Kensi said and sat on a chair.

"Hey, what's that on your neck?" Nell asked her noticing a small bruise on her neck.

"What is it?"

"It looks like a bruise."

"You are kidding me. Oh my God." Kensi freaked out. She knew exactly what it was.

"Whoa! It's what I'm thinking it is?" Nell had understood what it was and she a pretty good idea of what happened between Kensi and Deeks last night.

"How big it is?"

"Don't worry. It's not very big. I could say it's small. You can barely see it."

"I didn't realize what happened. First I asked him if he locked and then we ended up in the bed."

"I thought you love him."

"Yeah but I feel I'm using him. When you really want something, you get it. But somehow it's not the way you wanted at all. Your words. Remember? I love him, Nell. And I want to be with him but I don't feel this is the right way."

The day passed and they had neither a name nor the car. It was the first case that it's been a month and they were dark. Not knowing who they are after was worse knowing that someone is out there trying to kill their friend.

21:30

It was late but Callen, Sam and Deeks were at the bullpen that night sitting in their desks. Deeks looked weird. And both Callen and Sam had noticed it since the morning.

"What's going on Deeks?" Callen asked.

"Beside that I'm lying to my partner and that somebody is out there trying to kill her, nothing else is going on. Why?"

"Because Kensi seems like she is distractive." Sam said.

"Well yeah. Let me remind you that someone tried to kidnap her last night."

"What's it?" Callen asked.

"You know, she has a mark on her neck." Deeks was surprised from what Sam said.

"Mark? What mark?"

"Something that looks like a bruise but I bet it's not a bruise." Sam continued.

"Well, you know, um…"

"You two slept together last night, didn't you?" Callen said.

"I would really like it if you don't yell. She doesn't want anyone to know. Did you tell her anything about the mark?"

"No!" both partners said.

"I feel bad, I feel really bad guys. I'm lying to her and she is suffering because of me." That's when Kensi came behind Sam's and Deeks' desk. And she heard everything. "I feel like I'm playing her." Callen's smile disappeared when he saw Kensi and he got up.

"What is it G?" Sam and Deeks turned and saw Kensi standing behind them and got up. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Kensi, let me explain you, please." Deeks said approaching her.

"Explain what? That you were lying to me, that you were playing with me."

"I wasn't playing with you Kens." She made a step back.

"Don't come any closer." She turned to Callen and Sam and said. "How could you do this to me, um? How?"

"It's not their fault. I asked them not to tell you anything." Kensi smacked him across the face and went to her desk to take her things.

"Kensi…" Callen said approaching her.

"Don't even think to follow me. I warn you." she said and left.

**Kensi is really hurt. She was feeling bad that she was using Deeks but it turned out he was lying to her and that was painful for her. Enjoy the rest.**


	7. She's gone!

**Kensi's POV**

I drove to my house as fast as I could. I wasn't careful at all that night. I wasn't checking if anyone was following me. I was crying. I do believe the truth is the most important thing on this world but it can hurt so, so much. When I arrived at my house that night, I was totally broken. I walked in, sat in front of the couch, on the floor, and cried like a little girl. I cried a lot. My phone kept ringing; first Deeks, then Callen, later Sam. I didn't want to talk to any of them. They all lied to me and I was pretty sure that Hetty knew it too. Of course it's Hetty, she knows everything for everyone.

Back in the office, the three boys were sitting at their desks. Deeks had tried million times to call her but she refused to pick it up. In Ops, Eric and Nell were aware of the situation but they kept working on finding the car and most important that guy.

There was completely quit in Ops. Everyone had left and besides the buttons in the keyboard being taped, neither Eric nor Nell was talking. Suddenly, in that completely silence, a beep was heard.

"Whoa! I found him!" Eric said.

"Who?"

"The guy whom we are after a month now."

"Who is he?" Nell asked. Eric showed her on the computer screen the face of the man. She couldn't believe it.

Down in the bullpen, Deeks was walking up and down all time holding his phone.

"Come on Kens, pick it up!"

"Guys! I found him." Eric said rolling down the stairs. "You won't believe it!" Callen and Sam got up and approached the plasma. Eric put on the plasma the picture of the man.

"Stanley King!" Deeks said recognizing him.

"I thought he is in prison." Sam said.

"He was. He escaped two months ago." Eric informed them.

"This is all about revenge." Callen said.

"I'll go find her. If she is not picking up her phone, I'm going to tell her myself." Deeks said and left.

"Keep us informed!" Callen yelled to him. "Any luck with the car?"

"Nell is still looking for it." Eric said and went to Ops to help her.

**Deeks' POV**

I drove to her house as fast as I could. I thought that he might be following her. Seeing her alone might be his only chance to grab her or even worse kill her. When I got there, I saw her car parked outside. I approached the door. It was opened. I pulled my gun out and entered. I didn't expect to see that. The house was in a mess, like she had fought with someone. And I knew exactly with whom she had. I checked all the rooms. She wasn't there. But he was. He took her. The only good thing was that there wasn't any blood in the house. I took my phone out of my pocket and called Callen. "Callen, it's me. She's gone!"

**Sorry for the short chapter. Two more to go. How you like it so far?**


	8. The rescue

**Preciously (Chapters 5-7)****: Deeks started working on his plan by asking Kensi if they were a couple and he kissed her. A month later, the same guy that tried to kill Kensi attempted to kidnap her outside her house but Deeks saved her and the guy ran away. The same night, they slept together. The next night, at the bullpen, she heard Deeks talking to Callen and Sam and understood that he was lying to her and she left. At the same time, Eric found who this guy was (Stanley King) and Deeks drove to her house as she wasn't picking up her phone. But when he arrived there, he discovered that King had kidnapped her.**

_**If I had to run, if I had to crawl,**_

_**If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls**_

_**Always know that I would find a way to get to where you are**_

_**There is no place that far- Sara Evans 'No place that far'**_

As soon as Deeks called Callen, he and his partner drove to Kensi's house. LAPD was already there processing the scene trying to get as much DNA and fingerprints as they could.

"Alright Nell, thanks. Nell confirmed that the car used to kidnap Kensi is the same with the last night's event." Callen said.

"This is my fault." Deeks said and went outside the house.

"He blames himself."

"I would do the same G."

She was sitting on a chair with her hands tied in front of her with a rope. She was drugged. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to take her. She fought with him. She tried to escape but she couldn't. He had put a tissue in her month and she lost her senses immediately.

She had just started regaining consciousness but she couldn't move. She was feeling her hands and legs so heavy to move them. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. It was an old building; it looked like an old warehouse. And that's what it was.

For the last two months, he was working on his plan to find the cars, the explosive device, the warehouse and the perfect time to kidnap her or kill her.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called with the strength she had but she didn't get any response. "Hello?" she called again.

"_I didn't expect you to wake up so fast. I have to say you are very lucky. The same man saved your life twice. The first two I failed, I have to admit it."_ She could hear him but she couldn't see him. And the voice sounded familiar. _"But the third is the worse. That's what they are saying. But I was willing to do it a hundred times if I had to. Job has its hazards."_

That phrase was totally familiar. Now, she knew who he was. The man with whom she worked undercover four years ago, the man who broke into a marine's warehouse, the man who killed his last partner in front of her eyes, the man who exploded his own house, the man who was probably going to kill her after the job was done has now kidnapped her and will kill her.

"_And I was wondering, he was with you the entire time from the accident a month ago till last night. Why not tonight? Why did he leave you alone? And then I thought, what if she found that he was playing her?"_ and he showed up. "Hello, Agent Blye."

"King!" she said not surprised as she had understood who he was.

"I see you remember me. That's an honor Agent Blye."

"What do you want from me?"

"To be honest, I didn't expect to hear that question from you. I thought you were smart. That's why I asked to work with me."

Kensi could barely move. She could barely keep her eyes open. He took a step closer to her and said. "It's all about revenge, Agent Blye."

15:30

It's been eighteen hours since they last saw her. Eric and Nell were still trying to find that car. It was the first time they couldn't do anything. If we think about it, every time that one of them needs help, it's like their computers don't work. It took them seven months to find who tried to kill Callen, then Dom was missing for five months and if they hadn't contacted them they would probably haven't found him and a few years later they had to capture the Bond girl to find Sam and Deeks when they were kidnapped. Every time a stranger to them is killed, they find the killer in less than three days. It's like their friends and family don't deserve to live.

They didn't have anything. Deeks couldn't stand the waiting thing. It reminded him Kensi's abduction five years ago from the Russians who were looking for that little bloody black book. The only difference was that then they knew she was alive. Now knowing that King wanted to kill her, the fact of finding her alive was not an option. The only good thing that was happening, at least for Hetty, was that Granger was called back in DC and he wasn't around yelling at everyone about the fact that Deeks was remembering; but they had informed him about King and Kensi. Callen, Sam and Deeks didn't care about Granger but Hetty was going insane every time he was angry.

"If I've been two minutes earlier at her house, she'd be her now."

"You don't know that Deeks."

"Sam is right. Stop blaming yourself for something that it's not your fault."

He didn't even make eye contact. He kept looking at a picture he had on his desk. A picture he had taken with Kensi when they were undercover as a couple. They had taken some for their cover. He kept one of them to remind him the best few days he had spent with Kensi; even though it was real.

Eric rolled down half of the stairs holding his tablet and yelled. "I found it! I found the car!" All three stood up and waited for Eric to tell them more. "It's in Hollywood, outside a warehouse. Address is on your phones."

"Nice job Eric!" Callen yelled as he was leaving the bullpen with Sam and Deeks.

There was pretty much of nothing around that warehouse. In this area, there were all the industries, but they had all closed years ago. So besides Kensi and King, no one else was around.

After so many hours, the influence of the drug had passed. She wasn't able to fight, but she could move easier than earlier this morning. She was still on that chair with her hands tied and wondering where he might be. She knew that if she even thought of getting up and leave, it would be the end. So she decided to stay where she was and wait. Her partner was the last one she wanted to save her. She didn't even want to see him, let alone save her.

There was totally silence. No voices, no steps, no engines working. But that's when she heard both steps, which wasn't surprised, and a car pulling over close to her, probably outside. She thought _'What if I didn't hear correctly? What if he called someone to finish me together?'_ She's never been that scared before in her life. Even in Afghanistan, she wasn't alone. She had Jack. And she knew that if in LA they didn't know anything, at least Granger would be looking for her.

King didn't seem to be bothered by the car. Well, that meant two things, either he didn't hear it or he heard it and wasn't surprised because he was expecting someone. She wished for the first thing to be happening.

The steps were getting louder and closer to her. The fact that she was just hearing and not seeing him was driving her crazy. He finally showed up and stood in front of her holding a gun. She looked at him for a second and then she looked at his hand. Even though she wanted, she couldn't hide the fear. Her body and her eyes gave it away.

"I spent the last eighteen hours working on your murder. Yeah, even if you don't believe it, this is something I hadn't planned." he said and dragged a chair, placed it in front of her and sat. "I know this was the most important thing. I kept thinking, maybe I should cut her in pieces, put them in bags and send them to her partner or throw them at the garbage or at the sea, or cut her neck or simply shoot her. You know, I couldn't decide."

"And judging by the gun I see, you are probably going to simply shoot me."

"See, I knew you are a smart girl. Well, even a stupid will understand that. It's common sense. Plus I believe it's less painful. So, I'm not going to torture you anymore." he got, put the chair away and pointed at her head.

She didn't try to say anything to stop him. Despite the fact that she hadn't forgotten the car, she was ready to die. She squished her hands and waited. That's when the door opened and three armed men walked in. Of course, it was the three Stooges, Callen, Sam and Deeks. They had arrived just in time.

"NCIS!" Sam yelled.

King grabbed her from the neck and pointed the gun to her right rib, next to the lung.

"Drop your gun, now!" Callen said.

"Drop it!" Deeks repeated.

"If I die, she dies. Are you willing to risk it detective?"

"I don't have a shot." Sam said.

"Me neither. Deeks?"

Kensi looked at him in the eyes. She had the same look she had two years ago outside that motel. He didn't take the shot then, though Kensi thought he had one.

"Deeks?" Callen asked again.

BANG!

Before Deeks could think about it, she was on the ground bleeding. Callen and Sam shot King twice each. King was lying on the ground. He was dead.

"Eric, call an ambulance! Kensi is down!" Callen told Eric through the mic.

Deeks ran to her and knelt and Sam cut the rope. Deeks was pressing the wound while Callen secured King's gun and made sure he was dead.

"She is bleeding fast." Sam said looking at the wound.

"Stay with me Kens, please. Don't leave me. Stay with me." Deeks said looking her in the eyes.


	9. The talk

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**There's many things I wish I didn't do**_

_**But I continue learning**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_**That I just want you to know**_

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you**_

_**It's something I must live with everyday**_

_**And all the pain I put you through**_

_**I wish that I could take it all away**_

_**And be the one who catches all you tears-Hoobstank 'The reason'**_

"Alright Deeks. Goodnight." Callen said hanging up the phone. Sam, Eric, Nell and Hetty approached the bullpen where Callen was. "She is out of the surgery. Doctor said she is going to be okay. Deeks will stay with her."

"Thank God." Hetty said relieved.

"Nell and I will go see her. Are you guys coming?" Eric asked.

"No, we'll pass tomorrow morning. G?"

"Yeah, she'll be awake and better." Callen said.

"Hetty, are you coming?" Nell asked her.

"I'll have to agree with Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen, Ms Jones. Thank you for asking."

"Okay then. Goodnight." Nell said and left with Eric.

"Goodnight." Sam and Callen said.

"I don't want to be there when she wakes up and sees Deeks." Callen said looking at his partner.

The visiting hours were over but they made an exception for Deeks. They had moved her to a room. It was small but okay. He was sitting on a chair holding her hand. He didn't care what her reaction would be as soon as she wakes up. They didn't have time to talk. She lost her senses quickly after she got shot.

Looking at her, he got up as he saw her opening her eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

She pulled her hand from his and said "Get out."

"No Kensi. Don't do this to me please."

"Get out Deeks."

"Alright, I'll. But first you are going to listen to what I have to say okay?" she turned her head away from him. "I know what I did was terrible. The only reason I lied was because I wanted to be with you. I…..I thought this was the only chance I had to be with you and tell you what I did. I love you Kens. I love you more than anything else in this world." She still wasn't looking at him but he continued. "I should have talked to you. I know you were suffering. I could hear you crying every night. I didn't tell Callen or Sam or Hetty. They understood it themselves. And I couldn't hide it from any of them." She started crying. "I'm a coward, I know. Any other man in this world would have said it. But I couldn't. I couldn't say those three simple words. I love you. That's all I had to say." After that she turned her head and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Can you say that again? Those three simple words."

"I love you. I loved you, I still do and I will until I die. No one and nothing will change that." he said and wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes. And then he kissed her. This was the first time they both wanted and expected it.

Nell and Eric were standing outside the room. They had seen everything. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"You think we should interrupt them?" Eric asked Nell without taking his eyes off them.

"Um, no we shouldn't."

"What about the flowers?" Eric asked about the ones Nell was holding.

"Really? That's your problem now?"

Kensi was actually smiling. She hadn't taken her eyes off him.

"They saw us." she said.

"Who?"

"Nell and Eric are standing outside."

Deeks turned his head and saw them. They walked in.

"I'm sorry. We didn't want to interrupt you." Eric said.

"We thought you'll be alone because of what happened but I see everything is okay. Oh, these are for you." Nell said and handed her over the flowers.

"Thanks Nell. Are you guys going to stay or…?"

"Um, no we'll leave since we don't have to save Deeks from you." Eric said.

"I can handle her." Deeks told him.

"Okay. Um, Callen, Sam and Hetty said they'll come tomorrow morning. Just to know. So, goodnight." Nell said.

"Goodnight." Deeks said. Eric was staring at them. Nell grabbed him by the hand and left.

Deeks took the flowers and put them on the small table next to the bed.

"Soon or later they'll kick me out of here. I'll go to your home to bring you some clothes. Do you want anything specific?"

"No."

"Okay." He looked at her and smiled.

They were interrupted, once again, by a nurse. "Excuse me, Mr. Deeks. You have to leave. She needs a rest."

"What did I tell you?" he kissed her "Goodnight beautiful. I'll see you in the morning." and he left.

Even though they fought multiple times, they stayed together forever. A year later, they got married and ten months after that they welcomed their first child, a baby girl.

**I hope you like it. Reviews please. I need to know if you liked it or not. If you want to read a Densi wedding, you can read 'The fears, the proposal, the preparations and the big event'. I hope the next story will be up soon.**


End file.
